Hoodie Problems Chapter 1
“Set Sail”, shouted a dark skin man as he stood on the bow of his ship. The young man was bald and had a full grown beard that made him look like he was in his early thirties, but in truth he was no older than twenty one. Across his face was a pair of sun shades which matched perfectly with the unlit cigar he had in his mouth. This was Lord Noodle XIV, or better known as Noodle to his crew mates. “Hey be quite you dummy”, shouted a lovely voice that roared in the night louder than the first. Lord Noodle turned around to see a young pink haired maiden with hair than ran down too her lower back. In her right hand was a katana in a black scabbard with a silver serpent dragon acting as the guard. For a moment Lord Noodle was quite, but his mouth could not help, but speak. “You know you were louder than me right”, spoke Noodle. The maiden gave him a cross look before the two of them were interrupted by a small blonde little girl. She was no older than fourteen and had two mechanical arms. “Big Sister Bishop and Big Brother Noodle can you both please stop fighting for a moment. We need to get going before the guards get here”, spoke the young girl. “We are not fighting Sera”, spoke Bishop as she looked down at her little sister. “Yeah”, spoke Noodle. “I have not been cut yet”, spoke Noodle as he began to chuckle. “What is that supposed to mean”, shouted Bishop as she turned toward noodle. “That means you have no self-control”, spoke another young man as he walked up from the helm of the ship. He had on a hoody and carried with him a giant sword. His skin was a bit lighter than noodle, but he had pointed ears. He wore a pair of thick cargo pants and a pair of steel toed shoes. It was easy to tell that he was an elf, or at least half elf. “Jjang”, spoke Bishop with malice in her voice. The sword maiden began to pull her sword out of its sheath. The look in her eye told of her intentions. “See what I mean”, spoke Jjang as he stared at her blade. The swordsman moved his sword ready to switch into a fighting stance, but the sudden intervention of the broly Noodle interrupted them before the fight even began. Noodle placed his hand onto the top of Bishop’s sword and pressed the blade back into its sheath with the force of his arm. “Not the time nor the place Bishop”, spoke Noodle as he stared into the maiden eyes. ” We don’t need an injuries right before we sail off. We have a lot of ground to cover if we aim to escape the royal navy”, he spoke as he removed his hand from her sword. “Yes listen to Noodle”, spoke another woman as she pulled on a rope letting the final sail go down. Like Jjang she had pointed ears that were a dead giveaway for her elf status. Like Jjang she had blonde hair, which ran all the way down to her knees, however the similarities between the two ended with their hair color. The new maiden had light colored skin. She wore a black female business suit and had the stick of a sucker sticking out of her mouth. “So Momo are we ready to set sail”, asked Noodle as he turned toward the maiden. Bishop had accepted Noodles decision and placed the sword and its sheath into her right hand. “Next time Jjang”, she spoke as she walked off. “Who needs to wa…”, stared Jjang, but he was cut off by Momo before he could finish. “Enough Big brother”, she spoke. “Remember you are supposed to be the oldest. You really need to act your age”, she spoke. Her words cut a bit into the man as he gave a humph and walked off. “Whatever I don’t have time to waste on a second rate sibling anyway”, spoke Jjang. “I swear he gets worse and worse”, spoke Noodle as he turned toward Momo. “So Momo are we ready to sail. I am tired of posing to myself added the broly man. “Yes we are ready to go”, spoke Momo, but we are going to need someone strong at the helm to keep us steady in the currents ahead. “Say no more”, spoke Noodle as he jumped from one end of the ship to the other. The deck shook a bit as he landed. The action prompted all the other members of the ship to complain, but he threw them a wave of dismissal and took hold of the wheel. “Alright here we go”, spoke Noodle as the wind began to blow into the sails and their ship began to cut through the water. “Oh so we are finally setting sail”, spoke another woman as she came up from the bottom of the ship. Her blonde hair was in a complete mess. It was clear that she had just woken up and her clothing was partially open. She wore an orange and black jump suit and a pair of orange and black pants. Across her head was a head band with a metal plate with a small symbol of an arrow etched into it. “Yellow Mage you boom”, shouted Sera as she stared at the woman. “We were all out here working and you were sleeping.” “Hey hey”, spoke Yellow Mage as she placed her hands up in her defense. “I told you guys beforehand I am not a night person”, she spoke. “I need my beauty sleep.’ “Beauty sleep”, spoke little Sera in a serious tone. “We are trying to leave the country and you are talking about beauty sleep.” “Hey don’t be too hard on her”, spoke Noodle from behind the wheel. The young man was about to say more when he suddenly tighten his grip on the wheel of the boat. The ship had just hit one of the currents and Noodle needed his strength to keep them on course. “I told her she could sleep”, spoke Noodle as he got use to the push. “You did what”, spoke Sera with a small measure of shock as she looked at Noodle. “I told her she could sleep while we were working”, spoke Noodle. “Believe it or not I actually agree with Yellow Mage on this one. I would rather not have her working on anything on the ship while she was sleepy. Who knows what she could end up breaking.” “Hmm, you have a point there”, spoke Momo as she began to lean on the mass of the ship. “But”, spoke Sera. The young maiden was cut off by Noodle. “However she has birds nest duty for two weeks”, spoke Noodle. Yellow Mage cringed at the thought as Sera looked up at the small platform up the mass. “She has to sit up there”, spoke Sera in a puzzled tone as she stared at the Bird’s Nest. She wondered how uncomfortable it must be to sit at the bird’s nest all day and look out at the sea. “See fair trade”, spoke Noodle as the ship finally pulled through the first current. The young maiden looked back up at the Bird’s Nest one more time before she turned and looked at her brother. “Actually Noodle I don’t think that is completely fair”, she spoke as the Hoodie Pirates raced off to sea Category:Story Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Hoodie Problems